Maldita Barata?
by Tilim
Summary: Eles iram voltar para Suna, mas, inexplicavelmente, Gaara e Kankuro estão atrasados. Temari ficará sozinha com Shino e... Com o espírito da barata!


**MALDITA BARATA?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Fic de presente para _Hiei-and-Shino._

Espero que goste!

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Maldição! ò.ó

Temari encostou-se ao grande portão da entrada de Konoha, ela e os irmãos iriam voltar para Suna naquela tarde, mas por algum motivo desconhecido, os dois estavam atrasados.

- O Kankuro tudo bem, mas o Gaara atrasado? Isso é um absurdo.

Era um dia claro em com brisa leve, nada a se fazer, apenas esperar.

- Que tédio? u.u

Encostou a cabeça no portão e então sentiu alguma coisa em seu braço, não deu atenção.

A "coisa" não incomodou por um tempo, mas logo sentiu uma movimentação.

- Mas o que... AH! UMA BARATA! \o/

Temari se afastou da bichinha, que apenas correu para baixo de uma folha.

- VOCÊ ME ASSUTOU! Ò.Ó

Sacou uma kunai e agachou-se perto da folha em que ela estava.

- Merece morrer.

Preparou-se para acertá-la, mas uma voz grave e autoritária a fez parar.

- Não faça isso.

- Ahn? o.Ô

- Não faça isso.

- Eu ouvi, não sou surda.

- Ótimo, bom pra você.

- ¬¬

O rapaz estava munido com uma mochila nas costas e se encostou ao portão, perto de Temari.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Shino?

- Vou com vocês.

- Por quê?

- Porque a Hokage tem medo que o Gaara caia na água e se dissolva.

- ç.ç

- O quê? Só estou sendo sarcástico.

- É exatamente por isso que eu estou assustada.

Silêncio. Mais uma brisa fresca.

Então quer dizer que Shino os acompanharia. Realmente ótimo.

Teria que ficar ouvindo as idiotices sem fim que saiam da boca de Kankurou.

"Por favor, alguém corte minha garganta entregue meu corpo aos abutres" pensou em agonia.

Então, sem mais nada para fazer, tentou imaginar uma conversa entre os caras mais inexpressivos que conhecia: Sasuke, Gaara, Neji e Shino.

"_Gaara: ... u.u_

_Shino: ... u.u_

_Sasuke: ... u.u_

_Neji: ... u.u_

_Um tempo depois... Naruto agonizando no canto de tédio. XP_

_Gaara: Vou indo._

_Shino: Eu também._

_Sasuke: Bom falar com vocês._

_Neji: Fracassados."_

"Ainda bem que eles são bonitos" continuou pensando, tinha ficado entediada com sua própria imaginação "Se um cara ficasse tão calado perto de mim eu dava-lhe um tapa".

- Claro que eu não seria louca de bater no Gaara. n.n'

- Disse alguma coisa?

"Odeio caras inexpressivos".

- Não, nada. n.n'

Ele voltou a se calar.

- ¬¬'

"Eu poderia bater no Shino pra acabar com esse tédio" voltou a pensar "Mas ele vai nos levar até Suna".

- E ele controla aquela barata maldita, poderia mandá-la me atacar. ò.ó

"Esquece" desencostou-se do portão e se espreguiçou "Bater nele seria imprudente, mas eu estou com tédio, na seca..."

- Na seca!? 8D

- Tá falando sozinha.

- Não tô, não. ù.ú

- Isso não foi uma pergunta.

- Arrogante. ò.ó

"Vou mesmo fazer isso? Temari, pense bem nos seus atos".

- Pensar pra quê? O Naruto não pensa e sempre acaba bem. No hospital um pouco espancado ou em coma, mas bem.

Abriu um pouco mais o decote, treinou seu melhor sorriso, colocou-o na face e virou-se para o garoto dos óculos escuros.

Piscou.

- Porque está me olhando com essa cara retorcida?

- Estou tentando te seduzir. ò.ó

- Não parece.

- Porque não?

- Porque você está passando a língua nos lábios como se fosse o Orochimaru e piscando o olho como se quisesse mandar Código Morse.

- ç.ç

- Prefiro garotas de atitude.

- Pensei que preferisse as tímidas. o.O

- Por quê?

- A coisinha Hyuuga.

- Hinata.

- Ou isso.

- Também serve.

- ¬¬

Um passarinho despreocupado passou voando e, dando um rasante, abocanhou a barata que ainda estava escondida sob a folha.

- Isso! 8D

Logo uma shuriken acertou o pobre passarinho que caiu duro no chão. Agonizou um pouco com dois pulos de convulsões e então... morreu.

- Quer dizer que eu não posso matar a barata... u.u

- ...

- MAS VOCÊ PODE MATAR O PASSARINHO! Ò.Ó

- Essa barata era minha amiga.

- O passarinho podia ser meu amigo.

- Ele era?

- Não. o.O

- Problema resolvido.

"O Shino está estranho" olhou bem para o moço, ele parecia, externamente, o mesmo Shino de sempre.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o Cabeça de Inseto?

- Cabeça de Inseto?

- Você me ouviu.

- Você é louca.

Temari deixou seus braços caírem, exausta.

- Cadê aqueles dois? ó.ò

_- Temari._

- Quem disse isso?

Olhou para Shino, ele continuava no mesmo lugar.

_- Temari._

- Que droga! Quem disse isso?

_- Fui eu._

- Eu quem?

_- Eu, aqui em baixo._

Quando Temari abaixou-se perto da moita de onde a voz vinha, quase enfartou.

Lá estava à barata, falando com ela e totalmente branca.

- Você é o espírito da barata? ºOº

_- Não, eu sou... Ah! Quer dizer, sim, sou o espírito da barata._

- Logo vi, você é branca. 8D

_- Como você é inteligente. ¬¬_

- O que disse? ò.ó

_- Nada. n.n_

- Escuta, baratinha, não fui eu quem te matou, foi o pássaro.

_- É, eu senti._

- o.o

_- Loira, é o seguinte, agora eu vou ser sua consciência..._

- Como aquele besouro falante do Pinóquio?

_- Não quis dizer grilo? o.O_

- Grilo?

_- Tá, tá, é isso, besouro, como ele. Então você tem que fazer tudo que eu digo._

- E se eu não quiser? u.u

_- Eu apareço pro Shino e digo que você mandou o pássaro me matar. n.n_

- Odeio você. ¬¬

_- Certo, agora, vá lá e beije-o._

- Por quê?

_- Por que eu estou mandando?_

- Consciência tirana.

_- Anda logo! Ò.Ó_

- Fui/o/

_- Hehe... Idiota, eu sou só uma alucinação da cabeça dela. Ou será que não? _– música de fundo sinistra. E a barata branca some.

"Vamos Temari, é só um beijo, ignore as suas pernas que estão tremendo" pensou e começou a se aproximar.

Shino virou-se para ela, encarando-a.

- O que...

Ele não conseguiu terminar, a garota já tinha segurado seu rosto, baixado à gola alta do casaco que ficava sempre na frente de sua boca e tomado-a para si vorazmente.

"Certo, Temari, é só um beijo, controle-se e não pense nas coisas parecidas com borboletas no seu estômago, elas são irreais e os sinos devem ser de alguma outra coisa" gemeu levemente quando o moreno retribuiu ao beijo "De onde são esses fogos de artifício?" ele enlaçou sua cintura e Temari teria desabado se não fosse esse ato "Que se dane, estou gostando, não deveria estar pensando em nada".

Ela levou as mãos aos cabelos dele, eram arrepiados e tão lisos, se perdeu lá por um tempo até a urgência por mais fazê-la pressionar a nuca dele em desespero.

Shino acabou com a distância entre eles, mas se separam a tempo de não morrerem por asfixia.

- Por que... Você fez... Isso? – Shino mal conseguia pronunciar aquelas míseras quatro palavras de tão ofegante.

- Porque minha... Consciência é uma barata... E mandou – ela respondeu no mesmo grau.

A loira afundou o seu rosto na curva do pescoço do shinobi, aspirando lentamente.

"Que perfume gostoso".

- Shino, Temari – eles se afastaram de salto.

- Gaara – ela disse sem graça, Kankuro vinha logo atrás – O-oi!

- O que é que vocês estavam fazendo? Ô.o

- Nada, Kankuro... Eu... Eu...

- Temari tropeçou e eu a segurei.

- Isso!

"Engulam essa, por favor, engulam essa" a kunoichi estava desesperada.

- Ah! Certo. n.n

- ¬¬

"Pelo menos Kankuro é mais ingênuo" pensou suspirando longamente.

- Vamos embora – Gaara começou a andar.

- Vamos – Kankuro o seguiu e logo Shino também começou a andar.

"Nunca mais ouço essa maldita consciência de barata" pensou, mas logo colocou um grande sorriso na face "A não ser quando ela vier me dizer para beijar o Cabeça de Inseto".

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Uma fic curtinha, minha primeira tentativa de humor.**

**Hiei, desculpe usar a sua fic presente como cobaia, ok? **

**Se você não gostar me diga sinceramente que eu faço outra.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
